<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Worst Fears by ZombBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950855">My Worst Fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombBean/pseuds/ZombBean'>ZombBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortune Favors the Bold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, F/M, Horror, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, horror but it's cute too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombBean/pseuds/ZombBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Commissioned work.]<br/>Ace tells Reader what his worst fear is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Visconti/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortune Favors the Bold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Worst Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lawiestwode">lawiestwode</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart was racing. Soft mud squelched under legs you swore were too short for you to be bounding so fast. The buzz of a chainsaw revved over your eardrums as you swore the rusted chains ground against the machinery too fast, sending a wave of doom over your body. The hillbilly was gaining fast and for a brief moment you thought you were a goner.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A mud caked hand in the bog grabbed you, and pulled you out of sight, causing the hillbilly to slam into a wall and lose his balance, crashing into the mud with a childish ‘CLOP’. His poor eyesight left him blind to your whereabouts, his malformed head turning from side to side as he glanced about. You held your breath tucked around the corner with a pair or arms placed on either side of you, hiding you from the wicked retribution of an untimely death.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Billy let out a huff and decided you were prey not worth chasing after, and shook the mud off his body before revving his saw back up, and sprinting off into the dimly lit swamp. It was gut wrenching that a man like that, malformed and limping, could sprint so fast in a murky bog of muck and sludge. It reminded you to be grateful for trials that seemed to lend it’s aid towards survivors. The area you fought for your life could easily mark life or death for a survivor, let alone one with the least experience of the bunch.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking to the face of your hero, you expected to see David, or Dwight, but instead you saw a mud soaked Ace. He looked a bit winded, still looking over his shoulder to make sure the killer was truly gone. It was so odd to see him without a playful expression on his face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Turning back to you, he let out a sigh and gently laughed, “Well, does your knight in shining armor get a kiss?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ahh. That was it. He was looking to get off on his addiction to gambling a dangerous situation, and you happened to be the perfect person for the needed high the other craved. You could honestly have smacked that stupid grin off his face but… fuck it… he got you out of a dangerous situation. He gets out of a lecture about his dangerous gambling… but just this once.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Holy hot pockets, are you serious right now!? Fucking Christ…” you shook your head, but it only made Ace laugh, holding out an- all too eager hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So princess… I know you aren’t much of a runner… and you prefer a more… hands on approach~?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He still hadn’t let you forget that you two fucked in a locker. The worst part was you knew that somewhere there was a horny stab goblin out there with photos of you gropping at each other and fucking like horny teenagers in the back of your mom’s sedan. Sure, you had sex with him once, but… it’s not like you did it again! You were desperate! You wanted to prove a point! The fact that this old fuck liked to brag to you about it like he just outran the killer for five gens, rescued every teammate from death, AND got a irridecent key to get you all out through the hatch… that kind of idiotic confidence…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ugh, you hated to admit it was hot. That silver fox fucking knew it too, and that’s what pissed you off.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So how about you lend me a hand on my gen? Perhaps we could talk over some cheap bottled soda I found in the ol’ shack~?” how could he make drinking expired soda sound like a dream come true…? You truly were depraved and starving for attention it seemed…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sure, why the hell not… let’s get these gens done, and chug down a soda while we’re at it,” you shook your head, and followed the other.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You could remember his hands dancing over your curves, his beautiful honey eyes staring into yours. You could remember the curve of his hand dancing over your cheek, the feel of him pressed against you in such intimate ways that it drove you wild. The feral kiss of a desperate man with nothing to live for- that’s what you believed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Getting back to work on the gen, he tossed you a soda, and you caught it with ease. Cracking it open and chugging a few gulps of it. Didn’t matter if it was good, or healthy for you- couldn’t be picky in this hell hole yeah? It was better than knocking back dirty water from a mud puddle anyhow. At least you couldn’t get parasites from disgusting water, or infections from grevious wounds in this world.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Letting out a sigh, you remembered a time when you weren’t as callous about little things. A time when you were happier, and when you could honestly sit back and just enjoy everything. You remembered when you last had a plate of your favorite food, and simply talked to your pet about the small things going on in life. You hoped they were well taken care of by a family member or friend…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Those were better times… maybe that’s why Ace pissed you off so much. He pissed you off because you couldn’t understand how a man like him- older, more experienced, fighting against life and death… you just couldn’t grasp how he was so carefree and flirty. It was so hard to understand what he was thinking sometimes…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You alright there beautiful?” he cocked another stupid smile that made you purse your lips, “You’re thinking awful hard for someone who’s knocking back a soda and doing gen repairs! Just relax for a moment~ enjoy the fact all you have to do for now is work on this gen and rest your legs! It doesn’t happen often!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You let out a growl as the last wire was tied together and the door sirens went off, showing that they were powered and you were allowed to leave. Standing up, you shook your head at him, “I just don’t get you… you’re… you’re so fucking calm! Can’t you be serious for one match!?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ace watched as you walked off, a sad smile on his face, “Poor sweetheart, learn to enjoy things…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>You kept to yourself most of the time before your next trial. You were feeling a bit lackluster. You missed home, but you knew that thinking about it in the trial was dangerous. You needed to get some hope back in your life… you needed something to fight for… you wished you had as much hope as Kate, David, Jane… hell even Ace. You could feel claws at your back, threatening to drag you into places you’d rather not be. Soon the sound of the all too familiar buzzer of exit gates rang through the air, and you knew it was time to see who was going to be in the next trial.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shoving your hands into newly bought apple bottom jeans from the bloodweb, you brushed some hair from your face and met everyone by the campfire. The flames danced in their normal passive way for a few moments, before flaring up a brief second, and the emblem of the entity etched itself onto four survivors. This time, it was a bit more uneasy, as one of the emblems was red, signifying an obsession for the next trial.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was you, Claudette, Jake, and Ace this round, with Ace holding the red emblem. He paused a moment, and while most survivors would either complain, worry, or be angry, he simply looked it over as the small group looked at him. On the back of his palm, the red legs of the entity encircled a skull- his skull- while everyone else's were plain white skulls.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seeing the attention, and worry he was getting, he held his hand out as if he were a woman that just bought a brand new ring, lowering his sunglasses a bit and wriggling his fingers as he looked at you, “So… Do you guys think this is my style? Hmm… I normally like salmon pink, or bright gold… it really brings out my eyes you know~”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You hated to admit that it brought a smile to your lips. That genuine smile, and eyebrow raise that everyone seemed to groan about, or that everyone loved. That was just Ace. You hated to admit it, but… It would be a lot gloomier here without his positivity… without his stupid ass humor…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Without his hope…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Heheh! Alright gang! We should get to that trial! After all the killers aren’t getting any younger, and I’m just DYING to see who it is!” he joked, placing a hand in his pocket, and walking towards the gate to the trial.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeah. It was just an Ace thing… a very stupid, and sweet Ace thing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>You held your breath as the stench of motor oil burned your nostrils, daring to make a move should the Wraith see you. You and the rest of your team had been hooked once, and the killer had proven he’d brought a mori. Poor Kate… god you never could get used to the sound of screaming as people met their awful fate. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Claudette was doing her best to keep everyone healed and in running shape, but the wraith was as diligent as a bloodhound, his nose sharp and his reflexes undeniably fast. He could track everyone with a simple flick of his eyes, and outrun a survivor when he came out of cloaking faster than you could blink. Ace had been outrunning the killer for a fair amount of time, but the sound of sloshing and gurgling meant that Claudette had been seen and her life was extinguished.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You were too afraid to move. Being sacrificed was something you were accustomed to. It was quick, it was easy, and it was only painful a brief second. But depending on the killer, and their mood… death could stretch on for a few seconds, minutes, or even hours. How they deemed to kill you was always at their digression when the entity awarded them a mori.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey…” you jumped at the sound, seeing Ace’s glasses broken on one side, his lip busted, and his favorite purple shirt torn, a makeshift bandage plastered to his side, “Shh…. shh…. It’s ok, it’s just me…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He gave a warm smile despite the situation you were in. Taking your hand, he clasped it in his, and gave your fingers a kiss.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re not gonna actually try to seduce me right now are you!?” your voice was a hushed growl, continuing to look around for the killer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hehe…! No, nothing like that…” he fumbled in his pocket as he pulled out a key with a purple handle on it, “Looky what I got~”<br/>
<br/>
A key! They had enough gens done to power the hatch too! They could escape.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I want you to take this, and get out of here- ok? I’ll keep the killer busy,” he nodded, placing the key in your hands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Excuse me? Hell no! Either we both get out, or not at all!” you barked, causing Ace to cover your mouth with his hand, and let out a sigh of relief when the killer didn’t show.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Okay, okay… we’ll do it your way just… don’t yell alright? You’ll give us both away…” he scratched the back of his head as he stared off to the counter a moment, and his smile grew, “How about this…. You go look for the hatch, and I’ll keep the killer busy, no worries I’ll hold onto the key so we do things your way…. Alright?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You closed your eyes and thought about it. He…. was actually a lot faster than you despite his age… you just… didn’t exactly have the cardio for it… But Ace was hurt! You’d have to be fast about the whole thing!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright- fine… we don’t really have a-” you were cut off as Ace hugged you, cradling your head into his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One hand cradled your head, the other your lower back- and for a moment…. You swore you could feel him shaking. Was…. Ace scared? No. No way he was scared. He was probably suppressing a joke or something. There was no way that this trouble maker was afraid of any-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He grabbed your ass. Yep. There it was. The motion you were waiting for. You sighed and patted his back, “One for the road?” you flopped your head on his shoulder in defeat. Even in the face of death he couldn’t be serious.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Turning towards the counter, he slid over it, before holding up the key again, and tucking it into his pants just as fast, “Be careful~ Be safe~ and try to find that hatch before he finds me… alright?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You sighed and couldn’t help but smile at that goofball. Yeah. He couldn’t take anything seriously. This included.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching him run out the gas station door, he purposely stomped on the gas attendant bell line, and made it look like he was running towards the back end cars. God he was so fast! Did Meg train him to do that? That had to be it….</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shaking your head a bit, you psyched yourself up and looked for the hatch. It couldn’t be too far! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eyes shifting left and right in your skull, you felt a chill up your spine as Ace ran back to where you were previously hiding. Calling out insults to the killer as he instigated the mud soaked killer to chase him further away. He was a great distraction at least.</p><p> </p><p>You were alerted to the breaking of pallets behind you, and found yourself scrambling around more for the sweet taste of freedom. You had to hurry! There wasn’t too many spots it could be and Ace was running out of time!</p><p> </p><p>You finally found the hatch, situated under a nearby sacrificial hook. Holy hell finally! Now all you had to do was get Ace and-</p><p> </p><p>“Guh!” your heart stopped a moment as your head practically snapped to look towards the sound, “No...”</p><p> </p><p>Ace lay in a pool of his own blood, the Wraith standing over him, weapon draped to his side. It looked as if the killer was debating on killing him or leaving him there. Cocking his head to the side, the Wraith’s eyes narrowed as Ace said something inaudible to your ears.</p><p> </p><p>You peeked around the corner of a car- surely the Wraith wouldn’t kill him yeah? He’d just hook Ace, or leave him incapacitated on the ground til you could get over there and help him… you were full health so it wouldn’t be too hard… besides he had the key!</p><p> </p><p>The Wraith’s eyes narrowed as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, and dragged him along the rock ridden path. Shit…. Where was the Wraith taking him? You slipped into the bus that was lined up with the killer shack. You just had to wait for the right moment.</p><p> </p><p>The Wraith threw the other into a decimated car, and held out his hand expectantly- as if demanding to have what the other possessed. Shit! The Wraith had seen the key! How in the hell were they gonna get out now!?</p><p> </p><p>Ace let out a hearty laugh, and this time, you could hear him clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Speak up Wraith… can’t hear you with all that shit on your face… kinda remind me of my first wife-” he took a brutal hit to the jaw, more blood spilling from his mouth and nose. Fucking Christ he was a cocky son of a bitch… but then again, you would be too if you held the only thing stopping the killer from killing all of you… he was buying time. Time that you were sure both of you didn’t have.</p><p> </p><p>A low growl, almost like a wolf in the night, came from the Wraith’s throat, “Give me it… and I’ll make your death painless…”</p><p> </p><p>Ace gave another laugh, the Wraith kicking him in the stomach in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeeze pal, at least take me to dinner before you get into the hard core kinky stuff...” he choked out, his chest heaving. There were a few broken ribs… you could tell just by how he held himself…</p><p> </p><p>“Last time… key,” the Wraith demanded, his patience growing thin, “I was you grab the purple key from a box, give it to me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh! That’s all you wanted! Well why didn’t you say so pal! I got it rightttt here… give me just a second,” Ace shifted to reach into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>THAT BASTARD! HE SET YOU UP! He’s the most deplorable, stupid, self centered, arrogant-!!!</p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR!” another violent kick knocked Ace on his side, sputtering and coughing blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh… sorry pal… you know just as well as I do… that we’re only allowed to carry one item at a time… entity rules you know~” Ace wheezed through mangled breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Wait…. What did the Wraith mean? Ace had the…</p><p> </p><p>You looked in his hand, and saw a broken key, the green handle visible from where you were hiding. But… how was that possible!? He showed you when you were in the gas station that he had one… wait.</p><p> </p><p>You shakily reached to the back of your pants, feeling the pocket. There was the outline of a key… Ace… he… reverse pick pocked you. He must have found the other key and…</p><p> </p><p>“Since you see yourself as so unbreakable… I’ll show you why you should do as you’re told...” the Wraith growled out again, grabbing Ace and throwing him through the front window of a nearby car.</p><p> </p><p>Ace couldn’t move. He was far to weak to struggle. You couldn’t get to him. You couldn’t heal him and get back in time!</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when you heard the most terrifying sound in all your years of being in the entities realm. The sound of heavy machinery clanking and groaning to life as the car was shifting. The sound of metal beginning to crunch and give way. It was a slow crawl as Ace closed his eyes, heart pounding. You could hear it, you could sense it, you could feel his pain, feel his fear. Empathy. You could feel exactly what he was going through. You could see exactly what he was facing.</p><p> </p><p>You covered your mouth to hide the cry that escaped your lips, tears slipping from the edges of your eyes. You felt sick. You felt weak. You couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>You watched as Ace folded his hands over his stomach, and squeezed his eyes shut. You watched as his hands shook, and his teeth ground together in fear. You felt useless. You watched at the car slowly crunched in on itself- and before you could see the result, you took your key and slipped into the darkness of the hatch.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Ace wasn’t the same for a few days. When someone was sacrificed they were permitted to skip the next trial. When someone was mori’d the entity waited until their hope had returned, or waited til they reached the point of no hope at all. You hadn’t been able to talk to Ace about what had transpired at the Gas Station, but today would be the day you faced him.</p><p> </p><p>You had it all planned out in your head. You would tell him he was an idiot! He was stupid! He was the dumbest piece of shit you ever met!</p><p> </p><p>When you reached the small decaying cabin where Ace spent some of his free time, you pushed your way in, only to see a disheveled Ace sitting on the edge of an unmade bed. He looked up at your intrusion, those same honey colored orbs staring back at you. He looked a bit shocked to say the least, and before he could say a word, you walked over, and wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him close. You had a million words planned out in your head to say, but all you could manage was…</p><p> </p><p>“Why…. Why would you do that…?” you felt your throat get tight, and tears threaten to seep down the sides of your cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence, as Ace wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you close to him, “That’s what we’re supposed to do isn’t it? We look out for each other babe,”</p><p> </p><p>You squeezed him tighter, another swallow of the lump in your throat, “No! No you don’t when you’re threatened to be mori’d! You don’t when you’re the obsession! It’s the rule remember!? It’s…. it’s the camp rule… Obsessions always allowed to get out… because we know that… we can all be killed in the worst way possible… in the way we fear most,”</p><p> </p><p>Ace pulled you a bit tighter, a smile on his face, “Well… in that case the Wraith definitely fucked up sweet bottom...”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about!?” you screamed, now unable to keep the tears back, “You died being crushed in a car! How is that…. How is that NOT the worst way- you, a gamble, a person from fucking Vegas could die!? Mafia have probably been so far up your ass, threatening and trying to kill you like that for so long you could tie their shoe laces through your god damned nose!”</p><p> </p><p>Ace went quiet a long time as he rubbed your back, calming you down. When you were finally calm, he pressed your body a bit closer to him, “That’s an easy answer… because… the worst way they could kill me, is if I you died...”</p><p> </p><p>He took off his sun glasses, and set them to the side pulling you onto his lap so he could rest his face in your chest. He took a deep breath, and stayed very oddly quiet for a man like him. He ran circles over your lower back, and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we come back- fully alive and well… but every time I see you die, I see a little bit more hope leave those beautiful, and wonderful eyes of yours…. And that… that kills me… I don’t want you to worry, I want all of your days to be beautiful, and wonderful- it’s hard to do that in a place like this, but...” he looked up, giving you a soft and gentle kiss, so unlike the one you shared in the locker, “I would die a thousand times, just as I did that day, if it meant I could get you to smile for me just once with that genuinely beautiful, and child like glee you did when you first met all of us… I… I lo...”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, and cleared his throat. Obviously, nervous. His heartbeat was erratic, you felt it against you. You knew what he was trying to say. He didn’t need to say it. So instead, you pulled away, and kissed his forehead, temple, cheek, then lips. Letting the slow burn of heat shiver up your stomach to your cheeks, and delicate fingers tangle in his hair again.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” you smiled, pressing your forehead to his, “You gamble, you’re stupid, you irritate me to no end, you have a weird boner for danger and gambling, you never take anything seriously and most importantly… I love you for you, you stupid fuck,”</p><p> </p><p>Ace’s smile returned, bringing that warmth back to his eyes. He was so handsome when he looked at you like that, and you wouldn’t trade it even for the freedom of the outside world. He was a perfect pair to your more serious nature. You loved all of that about him and more.</p><p> </p><p>“So… how about we… umm… you know…?” You scoffed, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Ace’s eyebrow arched, licking his lips before kissing you again, “Don’t feel obligated, but… if you really want to~ I mean… daddy’s here to spoil you princess~”</p><p> </p><p>You let out an exasperated sigh, “Ugh… I can’t believe how fucking awful you are… yeah, spoil me daddy...”</p><p> </p><p>You gave him a genuine smile. One that brightened up the room. One that… filled you with hope. Ace was perfect in all the wrong ways, and it made you love him even more.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing him backwards onto the bed, you gave him a bite to the neck, making him moan, “Fuck… you’re so beautiful love… so amazing,”</p><p> </p><p>His hands moved down to grab your hips, loving how they squished in his hands. He was awe struck that you’d be with him again, let alone in such an intimate way. His hands slipped to your jeans, and tugged at them, still kissing you with a slow and gentle passion.</p><p> </p><p>As you helped him get your pants off, he shuddered as he realized- you didn’t have any panties on underneath. Fuck, probably because you couldn’t fit your pants with them on. He loved the thick and luscious curves of you and it made him thrust his hips upwards a bit in anticipation. He had to be patient though. All good things came to those who wait after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sweetheart… come up here...” he hummed, tugging your thighs toward him.</p><p> </p><p>A bit embarrassed, you slid your way up til either one of your thighs were situated beside his head. He loved the view, and his heated breaths against your lower lips told you that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, pretend your in Vegas sweet bottom… give me a little strip show while I...” he gave a slow dip of his tongue against your slit, “...eat desert,”</p><p> </p><p>You shivered but nodded, taking hold of your shirt and slowly removing it, rubbing your hands over the front of your body as you’d seen done in many adult films. It must have been amusingly cute, because it satisfied him enough to pull you closer to his mouth, and allow him to dip his tongue completely inside you. He ran his tongue along your core, swirling it around and tasting you, he even let out a throaty, and loud moan against you.</p><p> </p><p>He flicked his tongue to your clit, and rolled the bud around his laps. Slow flickers, and then speeding up to make you arch in his mouth. The removal of your bra made him really get into his work, moving from lapping at you, to suckling on the sensitive bud. The sensations this man brought from inside your very being was enough to drive you mad- and when even he couldn’t take it anymore, he flipped you onto your back, licking the slick fluids from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… you’re so beautiful… delicious… wonderful…” he took his fingers and spread your lips pumping his digits into and out of you at a slow pace, adding a third once you began to arch into his hand, “Lookit you~ My little porn star~”</p><p> </p><p>You would have told him to shut his trap, but he was earning his teases as you wrapped your legs around his waist and whimpered. Fuck did you really miss his cock that much!?</p><p> </p><p>Ace grinned, “Is that what you want baby? My sweet perfect angel...” he kissed you, and removed his hand from your core. You hated that he had to stop, but you knew it was because something MUCH more satisfying was on it’s way.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright angel…. here’s daddy’s cock, think you can take all this again?” he teased, pulling his shaft from the confinement of his pants, and slipping it through the wet folds, “Daddy realllly wants to please his sweetheart, but he also really wants to cum in this tight little pussy of yours… or maybe… even more,”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes were hazy from lust, but you weren’t quite sure what he meant… “More…? Tell me daddy~”</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip as if debating on saying it or not. But once he slipped the head inside you, his self restraint was gone. Slipping the rest of himself inside you, he pinned you to the bed by the groin, “Feel this…? This is daddy’s cock… alllll the way inside you…. And… you’re gonna be a good girl… and let me fucking breed you...”</p><p> </p><p>He took a chance, and his face was bright red. He placed a hand over your stomach, and pressed down in a way that made the pressure of his cock inside you feel even better.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh… f-fuck...” you moaned, heaving a bit heavy, “Fuck yes please!”</p><p> </p><p>That was all Ace needed, “Fuckkk! Good girl… good sweet little cock sleeve… Take daddy’s cock, and let it fill you to the brim… daddy’s gonna cum in you so much it’ll spill out~”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no please! Please…! Let me keep all your cum!” you gasped, feeling the roll of his hips into you quicken, and hit into your core harder.</p><p> </p><p>This had to be something that drove Ace over the edge because he did cum pretty damn quickly. But he didn’t stop, even when his cock went limp, he kept going, trying to get himself hard again. That didn’t take long either, and almost as soon as he’d spilled his load into you he was hard again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… thank you… thank you so much...” Ace groaned, lifting your legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper, “Thank you for being such a dirty slut for daddy~ Thank you for taking daddy’s cum~ For being a little doll for daddy to breed… Imagine you swollen with my child, so fucking full… God, I’ll put a fucking plug in your cunt so none of the fucking cum seeps out...”</p><p> </p><p>Ace was really getting into his roll, grabbing a breast and suckling on the soft bud. All the right places, all the right feelings, holy fuck all the sensations of his touch was like fire on your skin. Rolling a thumb over your clit, his other mashed a breast between his hand. His mouth took in several sweet kisses, while his cock twitched and ached inside your cunt.</p><p> </p><p>It was so much… how many times had you cum? Surly more than you could count!</p><p> </p><p>When Ace reached his end, he pushed into you as deep as he could, locking eyes with you and growling, “Good girl...”</p><p> </p><p>That brought you over the edge one last time, Ace following suit as he filled you up enough to pour out. It felt so fucking amazing!</p><p> </p><p>He was true to his word, taking a sex plug from the bedside table. Carefully he slipped out, and as quickly as he could, replaced his cock with the plug. You were a bit embarrassed, as he spread your lips to make sure none was coming out.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” he moaned, before scooting up to cuddle you in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>As Ace held onto you firmly, a protective hold on you, you knew one thing- You may have been Ace’s hope, but...he was your hope too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>